Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin
by Funshine Tonks
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin's relationship in the Order Of the Phoenix. Starting when Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus argue, Ginny, Hermione and Tonks have a interesting slepover.Rated T 'cause I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

NVT/RJL

Harry walked into Grimmauld Place, Lupin and Tonks were carrying his trunk, eyeing each other nervously. Harry went upstairs, Tonks and Lupin walked into the kitchen quietly shutting the door. Tonks wasn't paying much attention, instead noticing that someone was flicking dung bombs at the impertable charmed door, _Probably Ginny_, she thought to herself, _I taught her how to do that earlier today. _Tonks laughed quietly to herself. Remus was, as always, paying close attention to mad eye's boring lecture. But today was different, mad eye's usual lecture didn't attract his attention as much, as something else did. The newest member, and Sirius's cousin. Suddenly Remus noticed that everyone was packing up their belongings and walking out the door. Tonks was walking out the kitchen door, but instead of going towards the front door, she turned upstairs, as the rest of the rare few who were staying at Grimmauld Place did. A red haired Weasley came running out of the room,

"Hi! Tonks!" said Ginny.

"Wotcher Ginny!" Tonks said, cheerfully.

"What was the meeting about?"Ginny asked, excitedly.

"I'm not supposed to tell!" Tonks _tried_ to argue.

"You can't keep secrets, admit it and come up to me and Hermione's room so I can find out!" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny..." Tonks mumbled as she walked into the room. "It was a pretty boring meeting, Mad Eye gave his speech, and I wasn't paying much attention... instead noticing that _someone_ was flicking dung bombs at the door." Tonks said eyeing Ginny.

"You taught me that!" Ginny said defensively. "Are you staying tonight?" Ginny asked Tonks.

"Yup!" Tonks replied.

"Do you want to stay in Me and 'mione's room? It could be like a sleep over!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Sure!" Tonks replied. Hermione walked in the room, with a rather large, boring looking book in her hand. She didn't even notice Tonks and Ginny silently laughing. _I wonder how she can walk and read at the same time without tripping, _Tonks thought, _I certainly can't do that! _Tonks walked up behind Hermione... Tonks took Hermione's hood and flipped it over her head.

"Merlin's Pants Tonks!" Hermione shouted.

"It was just so tempting!" Tonks replied, now on the floor laughing at Hermione's reaction.

"Tonks is staying with us tonight! I invited her to!" Ginny said, shaking with laughter.

"Or we could stay in that room down the hall, it's huge and no one's using it!" Tonks said, now able to stand up.

"What room? Since when is there a room down the hall that no one's using?" Hermione asked.

"Since I went down there to explore! And I now know this house like the back of my hand!" Tonks said.

"Ok so we can stay in there!" Ginny said, picking up a few things, "You comin'?" Ginny asked the other two. Tonks and Hermione started walking out the door, following Ginny.

"I'll sleep here!" Tonks said claiming the love seat.

"I'll sleep here!" Ginny said claiming the overstuffed chair.

"and I'll sleep here..." Hermione said claiming a carpeted piece of floor. "look at the time!" Hermione continued, "It's already 10:00 pm! I thought it was around 8:00!"

"Hermione, you have no sense of time, the meeting started at 8:00!" Ginny told her friend.

"I don't pay attention to the time." Tonks said, "unless I'm in a meeting...I'll be back, gotta grab some stuff from my flat!" and with that Tonks apparated out. Meanwhile Remus was having an argument with Sirius.

"am not!" Remus said louder than necessary.

"am too!" Sirius sang.

"Not!"

"To! You are dating my dear baby cousin, Nymphadora!" Sirius taunted, loudly.

"Not so loud Sirius! She'll here!" Remus said trying to shush his friend.

"Oh so you _are _dating Nymphadora?" Sirius said even louder.

"If you don't shut up, I will- Hi Nymphadora!" Remus said quickly. Tonks mumbled something about not being able to apparate to the right place.

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus! It's Tonks, how many times do I have to tell you?" Tonks walked up and hugged Remus, "Sorry I have to get back to Ginny and Hermione!" She said walking out and dragging a bag behind her, slightly stumbling up the stairs. Sirius poked his head around the corner,

"Oh I see!" Sirius smirked. Remus made an attempt to strangle Sirius, but Sirius swerved out of the way, and ran into another room.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked once Tonks was back.

"I don't know" Tonks said shrugging, "What about you, Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!" Hermione dropped her book.

"What was that for, Tonks?" Hermione said, rubbing her ear.

"You weren't listening. Could I see that book?" Tonks said innocently. Hermione handed her the book, Tonks ran out of the room.

"What is she doing with my book?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know, but when Remus was reading a book, that Tonks didn't think he should be reading, she threw it in the fire." Ginny said.

"Oh God! What was the book called?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Werewolves: and their danger to society" Ginny replied. Tonks walked in the room.

"Where's my book?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I hid it!" Tonks said happily.

"Where?" Hermione asked still suspicious.

"Why would I say?" Tonks said smiling, with a 'Black' smirk on her face. Hermione shot her a glare that didn't have an effect on Tonks. "We could play truth or dare" Tonks said, with the smirk on her face.

"Ok!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"fine..." Hermione said nervously.

"I'll go first!" Tonks said, "Truth or dare 'Mione?"

"Truth!" Hermione answered quickly.

"Do you fancy Ron?" Tonks said, with the returning smirk.

"Ron who?" Hermione said nervously looking at the ground.

"Ron Weasley of course!" Tonks said, With a 'Sirius' smirk.

"yesh" Hermione answered, mumbling it rather quickly.

"What? I didn't catch that!" Tonks said.

"Yes! I fancy Ron Weasley!" Hermione said getting a bit annoyed. Ginny and Tonks started snickering. "My Turn! Who do you fancy Tonks?" Hermione added with a smirk.

"You didn't ask truth or dare!" Tonks said happily, now knowing her 'truth' question.

"Fine, Truth or dare Tonks?" Hermione asked, a bit annoyed.

"Dare!" Tonks laughed.

"I dare you to tell us who you fancy!" Hermione said, happy that she could trick Tonks for once.

"Remus!" Tonks said, clearly.

"You fancy Professor Lupin?" Hermione said in between laughs.

"What's wrong with that?" Tonks said, threatingly.

"It's just that, well, you're so, energetic-" Hermione started.

"but lazy" Ginny interrupted, "And he's so, Hermione like"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, sounding offended.

"You read and study too much." Ginny said.

"Can we just move on?" Tonks said getting annoyed.

"Truth or dare, Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"Truth..." Ginny muttered, Knowing the question.

"Are you dating Harry?" Tonks said, smiling, and knowing the answer.

"Yes" Ginny said.

"I knew it!" Tonks laughed. Ginny mumbled something under her breath.

"Truth or dare Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"Truth!" Tonks said.

"Are you _dating_ Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Yesh..." Tonks mumbled staring at her feet. Ginny started laughing.

"_I_ knew it!" Ginny laughed. Hermione, somehow, had another book.

"Truth or dare hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Dare" Hermione answered.

"I dare you to give me that book, and any book you hid in this room." Tonks said, with a smirk.

"Fine..." Hemrione said, mumbling something about Tonks knowing her way too well. She gave Tonks the book. Reaching under the love seat pulling about 6 more books out and handing them to tonks.

"Thank you!" Tonks said walking out of the room with all 7 of the books in her hands. Tonks walked back in the room a few minutes later.

"Tonks..." Hermione mumbled.

"Yes?" Tonks asked innocently. Hermione snickered and relaxed against the love seat. "So-Bloody-tired!" Tonks said into a pillow.

"Tonks!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Language!" Hermione scolded.

"English!" Tonks said into the pillow. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'd have to say I'm with Tonks..." Ginny said settling into the overstuffed chair.

"Me too." Hermione said pulling a sleeping bag over herself. All three of the girls fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Morning...

"Could someone please go wake Tonks?" Molly asked.

"I will." Ginny said, groggily.(She had also just woken up.) Ginny slumped up the stairs and into the room.

"Tonks..."Ginny mumbled shaking Tonks, "Tonks...Tonks...Tonks...TONKS!"

"Ow! Bloody...Ginny, that hurt!" Tonks said, who was laying on the floor because Ginny had pushed her off the love seat.

"It's time for breakfast." Ginny said, sitting on the loveseat.

"But it's so- oh, never mind." Tonks said examining the clock.(which read 11:00)

"C'mon, I'm hungry!" Ginny complained.

"Fine..." The two girls walked down stairs.

"Good you two are down, There's your breakfast!" Molly said pointing to two plates in between Remus and Harry.

"Morning Dora!" Remus said brightly.

"Morning..." Tonks mumbled, groggily.

"Morning Gin!" Harry said.

"Mornin'..." Ginny mumbled.

"Really could you two get up any earlier?" Sirius said.

"No."Ginny and Tonks replied in unison. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What're we goin' to do today?" Tonks asked through a mouthful of bacon. Remus laughed at this. Hermione sighed at Tonks's table manners.

"I will be going down to Diagon alley, anyone who wants to come can." Molly said, flipping pancakes.

"Can I stay, mum?" Ginny asked pleadingly, "Hermione and Tonks can watch me!"

"I guess, as long as Hermione and Tonks are staying." Molly said. Hermione and Tonks nodded.

"Ok...but no getting into trouble!" Molly warned.

"We won't!" Ginny said. After breakfast Molly and Arthur left for Diagon alley, which left Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny with Grimmauld place to themselves.

"What'cha wanna do?" Tonks asked, walking out of the kitchen with a piece of bacon in her hand.

"I don't know. We could continue our game!" Ginny said mischievously.

"Sure!" Tonks said with a certain glint in her eye.

"I guess..." Hermione said, somewhat scared at what Ginny and Tonks were planning.

"Truth or Dare, 'Mione?" Tonks asked once they were in the room.

"Dare!" Hermione said bravely.

"Hmmmm...I dare you to go kiss-" Tonks started.

"Snog!" Ginny interrupted.

"I dare you to go _snog_ Ron!" Tonks said happily, "and we will come with you to make sure you do it!"

Hermione groaned, "Fine..." she shot Tonks and Ginny a glare. The three girls walked into Harry and Ron's room, Ginny and Tonks both with mischievous glares on their faces.

"What do you wan-" Ron began, Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the lips, for a full 3 seconds, and ran out of the room giggling. Tonks and Ginny had been cracking up in the door way all the way through.

"Shut-up!" Hermione said giggling.

"You should've kissed him longer!" Tonks said laughing, "He looked like he wanted you too!"

"Shut up!" Hermione said, yet again, "Truth or Dare, Ginny?"

"Dare!" Ginny said, kinda expecting the dare.

"I dare you to go snog your boyfriend!" Hermione said, her 'politeness' leaving.

"Ok!" Ginny said, somewhat nervously. The three girls walked into Harry and Ron's room.

"What are you doing in here again?" Ron asked, "You aren't going to snog me to are you?" He asked eyeing Ginny and Tonks, they each shot him glare, that shut him up right quick. Ginny kissed harry for a full 5 seconds. This time it was Tonks and Hermione cracking up in the doorway the whole way though. The girls went back to the room to continue the game.

"Tonks, if you don't shut up I'm going to hex you into obliviation!" Ginny said threatingly, "Hey where's my wand?" Ginny said looking around.

Tonks held it up in her right hand, "Fresh out of Auror training, Ginny!" She laughed. Ginny mumbled something under her breath.

"Truth or Dare, Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"Dare!" Tonks said, already guessing the dare.

"I dare you to snog your boyfriend, senseless!" Ginny said, evilly.

"Ok!" Tonks said, plainly. The three girls walked into the library. "Remus?" Tonks said, quietly knocking on the half opened door.

"Yes?" his soft voice came, in return.

"I'm really sorry, this-is-a-dare." Tonks said slowly before kissing Remus, who looked like he was rather enjoying those 8 seconds. Hermione and Ginny were giggling in the doorway. The three girls walked back to the room, Hermione and Ginny still giggling like crazy, Tonks was shooting them death glares.

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry I kinda left you hanging in this chapter, but I thought it was getting a bit too long! I will post chapter 3 as soon as I can! If you can review that would be awesome, and I would like to know if you all would like me to continue this story after chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter, and I have decided to carry it on after chapter 3! My best friend and awesome writer, purple mickey, helped me ALOT with this chapter! Read her story, she will post it soon! This really has no time frame, but I had always wished this ('this' meaning my whole story in general not just this chapter) would happen in the OOTP.**

The three girls went downstairs to interrogate Sirius (and find out if Remus said anything). They met Ron on the way into the kitchen.

"What the Bloody Hell was that about 'Mione?" Ron asked, still surprised about that kiss. Hermione started blushing madly. They continued down the steps. Tonks still gleaming about those precious 8 seconds. She peeked into the kitchen. It looked like Remus _was _telling Sirius. _Oh god! _she thought to herself,_ he's going to taunt me into my death bed! _ The three girls went back upstairs, Tonks and Ginny were gleaming about their dare, (which they probably would've done whether they were dared to or not) but Hermione was acting as if nothing happened. Hermione got up,

"I'll be back!" she said, simply and left.

"I wonder where she went..." Tonks said, after about 10 minutes, postponing the conversation she was having with Ginny about Quidditch. The two girls walked down the hallway, just to find Hermione and Ron in the hallway..._snogging! _Tonks and Ginny couldn't help it, they burst out laughing. Hermione and Ron seemed to notice them, considering they broke apart, Hermione shot Ginny and Tonks death glares, for interrupting her 'moment'.

"Oh-um-I'll see you later 'Mione..." Ron stuttered.

"Sorry 'Mione, but is that seriously what you've been doing for the past 10 minutes?" Ginny laughed. Hermione mumbled something under her breath, something that sounded like what Tonks would say...

"DINNER!" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Tonks said, stumbling down the steps, Hermione and Ginny close behind. The girls arrived in the kitchen. Everyone ate dinner peace fully. After dinner mostly everyone left, until it was just Tonks and Remus, alone.

"You want to add on to those precious 8 seconds?" Remus asked, pulling Tonks in close, their lips met into a 10 second kiss, until-

"Oh! I see now! My best mate and baby cousin snogging in my kitchen!" Sirius laughed. Tonks and Remus rolled their eyes, extremely annoyed.

"Guess we can't continue." Tonks said, in a disappointed sort-of tone.

"Guess not." Remus said in the same tone.

Tonks went up stairs, Remus in the library, both leaving Sirius having a laughing fit in the kitchen. Tonks went to bed.

The next morning...

Today Tonks woke up on time, hanging out with Hermione and Ginny.

"BREAKFAST!" Molly yelled from the kitchen. The three girls arrived in the kitchen.

"But first, Remus has an announcement to make!" Molly said excitedly. _Announcement?_ Tonks thought, _I believe the announcement was "BREAKFAST!"_

"Thank you molly." Remus said, he walked over to where Tonks was sitting, she blushed furiously, he got down on one knee, and pulled out a black, velvet box, "Nymphadora Tonks will you-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tonks interrupted. He pulled her into a hug, almost lifting her off the ground. Everyone cooed and awed.

"That's so sweet!" Hermione whispered to Tonks after she sat back down. Tonks smiled. After breakfast, the three girls had a topic to talk about, Tonks's engagement.

"That was adorable, Tonks!" Ginny said once they were back in their room. Tonks nodded, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop smiling.

**I know, short chapter. Sorry, but I really want to get to the next chapter! Something big happens in this realtionship!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! It was a hard chapter, I had major writers block! Oh, by the way the wedding is being held at the burrow, I don't think I made that clear. From the help of Wotchereleni and Purple Mickey came up with an awesome idea for the next chapter, was going to put it in this one, but it was getting too long. Remember I don't own Harry potter, I called J.K.R. and I was laughed at ;) Ideas would be greatly appreciated I need all the help I can get!**

Today wasn't any other day, it was the wedding day! Tonks was over the moon radiant, Remus was just as happy, but being the gentleman that he is, didn't bounce around Grimmauld Place knocking things over. You'd think the minister was coming, judging by Molly's gourmet breakfast. 

"Molly, you didn't have to!" Remus said eyeing, the long Grimmauld Place Table stacked full of serving plates which held all homemade breakfast foods. 

"Yes I did! Now Remus eat up, we have to be over at the Burrow in an hour and a half." Molly said, shoving Remus into a chair. 

"Is Tonks awake yet?" Ginny asked hopefully. Ginny, Hermione and Tonks had all been sharing a room, due to 'Buckbeak messes' in all the spare rooms, and they weren't allowed in the room down the hall, but Sirius doesn't know about the truth or dare game, or that they even know about the room down the hall, thanks to his all so wonderful cousin. 

"No, Ginny would you go mind waking her?" Molly asked, "It's 11 and she's still not up." 

"I wouldn't be either if it wasn't for Hermione's bloody alarm clock waking me up at 6 in the morning..." Ginny muttered, she put on a innocent face knowing her mom heard that, "Sure!" Ginny trudged up the stairs, into their room. "Tonks wake up...Tonks...GET UP!" Ginny said, finally getting impatient. 

"I don't wanna get up..." Tonks groaned into her pillow. 

"We have to be at the Burrow in an hour and a half!" Ginny said, pulling Tonks' pillow out from under her. 

"Fine..." Tonks muttered. The pair walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. After breakfast everyone got dressed and ready. Tonks's hair it's natural, light brown and layered for the occasion, with her strapless white dress. Ginny in her flower girl dress, white with beaded flowers around the edge. Hermione in her bridesmaid dress, white, with a small pale blue bow around the waist. Hermione had noted that Tonks' shoes weren't the traditional wedding shoe, white heels, but instead white flats, _knowing Tonks that's probably one way for the wedding to not end in a disaster, _Hermione laughed quietly to herself. 

"Remus, Harry and Ron already headed down, so is everyone ready?" Molly asked. They all nodded. The lot headed for the faithfully returned and beaten, but clean, Ford Anglia. Seated comfortable side by side in the back was, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Sirius After about 3 hours of constant bickering from Tonks and Sirius, they arrived at the Burrow. 

"You guys are here! Oh thank goodness-" Arthur (leaving his set up of the large white tent) started but was cut off by Molly. 

"Get back to work Arthur! We need everything perfect!" Molly said scolding he husband. Arthur jogged back to putting up the big, white tent. Molly ushered everyone inside, and went back out to help Arthur. Everybody kinda did their own thing. Ginny and Tonks went up to Fred and George's room and 'explored' leftover pranks. Remus and Hermione had each brought a book and were quietly sitting on the couch reading. Sirius was 'helping' Arthur put up the tent. Harry and Ron were in Ron's room doing Merlin knows what. And everyone else had either not arrived yet or were helping putting up decorations. The wedding wasn't for hours but Molly wanted to make sure everyone was ready. She even wrote down everyone who was coming on a piece of parchment in her neat hand writing.  
><span><strong>Guests<strong>**  
><strong>**Harry Potter****  
><strong>**Sirius Black- Best Man****  
><strong>**Kingsley Shacklebolt****  
><strong>**Albus Dumbledore****  
><strong>**Minerva McGonagall****  
><strong>**Ron Weasley****  
><strong>**Charlie Weasley****  
><strong>**Bill Weasley****  
><strong>**Fred Weasley****  
><strong>**George Weasley****  
><strong>**Ginny Weasley-Flower girl****  
><strong>**Hermione Granger-Bridesmaid****  
><strong>**Fleur ****Delacour**** Weasley-Bridesmaid**  
>Yes, Fleur was a bridesmaid. Tonks wasn't too happy. Molly insisted, since none of Tonks' co workers (Most of whom she had managed to make friends with) could come, only people connected to the order could come and Tonks was one bridesmaid too short, which she was fine with. Molly wasn't.<br>Wedding Time!  
>The music started playing and Ginny walked down the aisle throwing pedals. The wedding went on perfectly, until Tonks started stumbling down the aisle, and snickers were heard around the tent, but nothing could ruin her good mood. <p>

"...you may kiss the bride" The preacher, aka Kingsley said. This kiss was even better than 'The Kitchen incident' as Sirius has referred it to ever since. 

After Party  
>"Congratulations!" Hermione said pulling Tonks into a hug. <p>

"Thanks!" Tonks replied, about to spill her cup of Butterbeer down Hermione's dress (on accident), but thankfully saved it.

The night was followed by many more "Congratulations" and a drunken Sirius. That night everyone slept soundly in Grimmauld Place.

**So what'd ya think? Great? horribly repulsive? Review so I can find out! Please give me ideas if you want this story to continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I have been falling very behind on this story, so it will probably end in a chapter or two. Oh and can anyone guess where I got the nickname "Sweetheart" from? Grumpy Ninja Luna and Purple Mickey cannot answer. Sorry for the wait, any ideas for the next chapter or 2 would be greatly appreciated! Oh and can you please take my poll on my profile? It will be greatly appreciated! It's a fluffy chapter, I'm more of a fan of humor, but this is most defiantly not one of my favorite chapters.**

**-Funshine Tonks**

The next few months went on normally. That day everyone was heading out to the Burrow. Tonks and Kingsley had Auror business later that day, catching some criminal. Tonks and Remus headed down to the burrow with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They made it there in no time, by flooing. All 6 of them landed on the floor of the Burrow.

"Tonks, dear, you really shouldn't be flooing." Molly said, brushing off the soot off of everyone. Tonks didn't answer, kinda looking away from everyone, lost in her own world.

"So what is everyone doing later today?" Molly asked.

"Tonks and I are going out on Auror business." Kingsley said. Molly raised her eyebrows, eyeing Tonks, who avoided the stare.

"Oh really, what are you doing?" Molly asked.

"Catching some criminal." Kingsley said, as if it's no big deal.

"Catching a criminal? Nymphadora Tonks! A pregnant woman like you shouldn't be running around like that!" Molly started raising her voice. Tonks sat there, as innocent looking as ever. Avoiding Remus' surprised look.

"Sorry…" Tonks mumbled. She mouthed the word 'Later' to Remus, he nodded understandingly.

"Oh, dear I'm sorry! I'm just concerned for you!" Molly said.

"It's ok, they needed to know anyway." Tonks replied.

"aw, c'mon," Molly said motioning Tonks and Remus upstairs. They followed. "So I guess you didn't already know?" Molly said sympathetically to Remus. Remus and Tonks shook their heads.

"But you are ok with it, right?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Remus said, "I just wish you would've told me."

"I would've but it's hard, I was trying to think of how to say it for days!" Tonks said, on the verge of tears. Hormones.

"It's ok," Remus said, cupping his hands around Tonks' face, he kissed her head softly. She smiled. Molly hugged the young couple, before they flooed back to Grimmauld Place, because Remus also agreed that Tonks shouldn't be out catching criminals.

"So are truly ok with it?" Tonks asked hopefully, her eyes shining brightly.

"Truly." Remus replied, "Now why don't you go get some rest, because I know you didn't sleep in as late as you usually do." She giggled, and carefully made her way upstairs. Remus smiled as he watched his wife walk up the stairs. Remus sat on the couch and read until Tonks woke back up, a few hours later. She walked down the stairs, her mousy brown hair looking wonderful, but of course she hasn't changed it yet, so it will change very soon. She came and plopped herself on the couch, and snuggled up against Remus, he stroked her now red hair. He could tell she had been crying.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be alright." Said Remus calmly. She calmed down a bit.

"What am I going to do?" She asks, "About work?"

"Well you know they would give you a year off." Remus said, stroking her now black hair.

"They would?" She asked, confusedly.

"They would." Remus assured.

"Then I'd better floo them." Tonks said, and went over to the fireplace where she had a long and argumentative conversation with Umbridge.

"I hate her." Tonks said, after she was done flooing.

"Doesn't everyone?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Tonks said, clearly annoyed.

"Come here" Remus said, taking his moody wife up into his arms, she didn't object, his strong arms were comforting. They sat there awhile. Until everyone came home, Tonks didn't want questions so she just went straight to bed. So that Remus would be the one getting the questions, that were probably questions that only Tonks could answer like "When's the date?" or "How far along is she?" The only thing poor Remus could reply with was "I have no idea, but you can ask Tonks tomorrow morning." People gave him odd looks but he didn't care. He was excited that he was going to be a dad! He couldn't fall asleep that night, he was way too excited. Tonks on the other hand was worn out and fell asleep immediately.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Remus said brightly, to Tonks who had just woken up.

"Shut it," She muttered. Molly mouthed 'Hormones' to Remus. He nodded his head in understandment. Everyone ate a peaceful breakfast, it may of had something to do with the twins not being awake yet.

"When's the date?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"April 14th" Tonks replied, trying not to sound too harsh, even though she was in a bad mood.

"That's nice." Hermione said.

"How far along?" Sirius asked.

"2 months or so." Tonks replied. Sirius nodded and walked away. Tonks had been very tired all the time now, so she decided to go take a nap.

**Review! I seriously hated this chapter and just wanted it to end. I think the next one may be better on me, more humor. I also think it may end in the next chapter.**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's note!**

**OK so, I hate this story so much, I'm not a fluff fan or at least not the way I write it anyway. Should I or should I not continue this story? I will continue it if people want me to, otherwise I'm giving up on it! Vote now!**


	7. Another author's note

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**If you want this story to continue I will need ideas! Anything certain you want to happen or have been hoping will happen? I'm like brain dead on this story :/**

**-Funshine**


End file.
